


Of the Wind

by RinNightshade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, Fluff, Iwaizumi had a boy toy, M/M, Prince Oikawa, Princess Iwaizumi AU, Romance, Royalty AU, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinNightshade/pseuds/RinNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is a gay princess (misunderstanding in the kingdoms) and he wants to find true love like all the other boys. . . Yeah. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was deliriously tired, but I'm too amused to not delete it.

“My lady please come down and meet your husband to be.” The man servant called up the stairs to madam Iwaizumi. “Hajime I promise he’s handsome!”

A shoe came flying down the stairs, followed by another, a dress and a tiara. “No! I’m a fucking man God dammit! Why do I have to wear a dress!” Iwaizumi fumed as he came out in a white tux. “Just because there is a misunderstanding in the entire kingdom, doesn’t mean I have to wear a dress.”

The servant picked up the items looking at the dress sadly. “But the pink looked so good on you.” He said. To which only a groan was given in response as Iwaizumi went back upstairs to his room. 

He returned this time in a pastel pink tux, and a flower crown on his head. “Better?” He said crudely as he made his way to the entryway to meet “Prince Oikawa Toru of the Oikawa household in south region towards the wind”. Much to his dismay his family had still taken away his knight boytoy in favor having a proper gay marriage with the only prince willing to go for a guy. 

“Yes sir much better.” The servant said before sniffing. “You’re growing up to be such a handsome young man.” He said dabbing his eyes lightly before bursting out crying. “It feels as if only yesterday you were stealing cookies from the kitchen, and before I’ll know it you’ll be married with kids!”

Hajime rolled his eyes since it was just this morning he was stealing cookies from the kitchen, and tomorrow he probably would be married. “Hush, hush Bernanzadolidianiado, let’s go meet my future husband.” He said warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I achieve crack? Whatever your answer thank you for reading.


End file.
